


Sally Donovan and the Poison Apple Shoes

by dragonscales707



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonscales707/pseuds/dragonscales707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for a prompt on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally Donovan and the Poison Apple Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the original prompt:  
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=69914138#t69914138
> 
> Very short and my first piece of writing after a very long hiatus.

 

Sally Donovan cursed colorfully as she struggled to get into the weirdest high heels she had ever seen. Black with little cartoon "poisoned apples" (at least that was what she had been informed they were) in different colors. They had three buckle straps in bright yellow going across her foot and a spike heel also in bright yellow. Sighing as she finally popped her foot in and buckled the straps she stood up and walked over to the floor length mirror in the hotel room where she was getting ready. Looking in the mirror she thought to herself,

'Dear god I thought I was done with this stuff once I made sergeant'

This stuff was referring to a case involving a serial killer and rapist who they had realized chose his victims based on the kind of shoes they wore. Sally's mouth twisted bitterly, of course Sherlock Holmes had been the one to figure it out first and predict the specific kind of shoe the man would be looking for and where he generally found his victims. And because the Freak refused to work with new people Sally had been nominated as the undercover. Although she had heard the Freak had been going to cross-dress and do it himself but they couldn't find him a pair big enough that he could squeeze in.

Banishing the funny but also horrifying images that train of thought produced Sally squared her shoulders and checked herself over once more in the mirror. Weird looking serial killer attracting shoes? Check. Ripped up fishnet tights underneath a way to short black plastic miniskirt? Check. Three different artfully ripped layered t-shirts that showed too much skin? Check. Slutted out make-up and hair? Check. Enough fake piercings and jewelry to give a metal detector an orgasm? Check. Holding her head high she opened the door of the motel room and stepped into the cab waiting at the curb finally on her way to the pre-op meeting. Catching the cabbie giving her a weird look she thought 'this is going to be a long night'.


End file.
